In the Doghouse
by WolfHeaart
Summary: A silly story I wrote for school - Human names used. AU where Antonio works at a grocery store.


**OK I'm sorry this is really short and pretty strange. I had to write something for school and this happened. I was originally not going to post this but I'm giving this to you, viewers, as an apology for not posting the fifth chapter of "Why Me?" today. I've been extremely busy lately and I hope you can forgive me! ^^'**

* * *

I didn't mean to steal anything!

Okay,_ maybe_ I did. But it isn't my fault that the tomato looked so tasty.

Or that the owner of the grocery store was right there.

Yea, I was in hot water.

It all started on a Thursday afternoon. Since spring was just ending, the weather was getting much warmer. This afternoon was blazing, and I could already feel the sweat on my back making my shirt stick to my skin like glue. I slowly trudged from my school to the local grocery store where my poor excuse for a best friend worked. I knew that if I got there fast enough, I could catch him on his break and enjoy the cool air conditioned store. I felt like I was swimming through the thick air as I passed rows of happy trees and other kids being picked up from school.

_I wish Nonno weren't so lazy and would drive me home, the bastar_d! I thought, enraged.

The trees soon broke off into a street. I looked both ways before crossing the empty road. I dragged my feet forward to the store, still tired after the nap I had during math. I passed a bakery and my stomach growled like a lion.

_I'll get something at the stupid grocery store. Antonio will probably buy me a snack._ I thought, looking at prices of the sweets. I sighed and ignored the delicately frosted cakes. Doing my best to not turn back, I continued my journey to the store.

I stepped onto the fancy paved sidewalk of the shopping center, and looked for my target. My tired honey brown eyes rested on the "Turtle Grocery Store." This is the place where Antonio, my idiot of a friend, worked. How he managed to become a checkout clerk, neverless get a job, I will never understand. Another animalistic noise came from my stomach as I walked through the sliding glass doors of the small grocery store.

Unlike outside, the store was freezing cold. The air conditioning was cranked up to the extremes, and I rubbed my previously sweaty hands together for warmth.

_Now time to find 'Toni._

I searched through the chilly grocery store (which was unusually busy) for my friend. It usually is not hard to find a tall, inhumanly optimistic, Spaniard in a tiny store, but I was having a lot of trouble. I searched all of the checkout stands and nearly began panicking when I didn't see him. Attempting to keep my cool, I lightly jogged through all of the aisles. I found the Spanish bastard in the "Sauces" section of the store, energetically chatting with an irritated customer.

I ran up to Antonio and poked his side. "Oi, 'Toni, why the hell are you not at the checkout counter?"

Antonio looked down and gave me an exasperated smile. "As much as I'd like to talk, 'Lovi, I'm kinda busy." He motioned with his head to the impatient customer he was talking to. "Walk around for a bit, I'll find you and we can chat." And with that, Antonio turned his head from me and continued helping the customer find whatever he needed.

_Jerk._

I took his advice and began walking around the store, bored to tears. I was still as hungry as a bear; my stomach was being stabbed with hunger pains as I admired all of the delicious looking snacks. At this point, I found myself in the produce aisle of "Turtle Grocery Store", standing right in front of a huge tomato stand. My mouth began watering at the sight.

I_ love_ tomatoes.

I gravitated towards the tomatoes and looked over for a price. I nearly cried when I saw just how much they were._ These cost an arm and a leg!_ My stomach let out a low rumble. It was too tempting. _It wouldn't hurt to just take one._ I couldn't help myself as I began reaching out for a tomato. Hunger overwhelmed me and the hand holding the tomato drifted toward the pocket of my jacket. _How easy, they won't even miss it-_

"'Ey! Kid, stop what yer doin' rayght now!" a middle-aged man shouted from behind me.

I mentally cursed, I had been caught. I had a dark suspicion that this man was going to chew me out.

"I hope you know that stealin' is illegal!" the man hissed. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist that was still holding the tomato. Suspicion confirmed. Now I could see his shiny "Manager" badge. I mentally prayed that this man was all bark and no bite.

"S-sir, I think we got off on the wrong foot," I stammered. The store manager rolled his eyes.

"'You think this is a game, kid?" the chubby store manager spat. By now he had really lost his head. "I hope you like doin' community service 'cuz-"

"_Amigo_, please calm down," Antonio came from behind the shouting manager and rest a hand on the overweight man's shoulder. "I'm sure Lovino wasn't going to actually steal anything. I mean, 'Lovi, you've only ever stolen like, three things, right?"

Antonio never played with a full deck and always seemed to make things worse. _Only fueling the fire_, as Nonno would say. By now the manager's face was red and he looked he was about to blow his top.

Then, if by a miracle, Antonio was smart for a change, "How 'bout I just buy the tomato and we forget about all of this?"

The store manager's eyebrows twitched in irritation. Antonio gave him an shaky smile.

"Fine," the man snorted after a long period of silence, "but you aren't off the hook." He pointed a stubby finger at me. "Five hours of helping out here, and then I'll forgive you."

It was a a lot of time to spend at a small grocery store, but I suppose it's better than going to Juvenile Hall.

As the sun set, I walked home with Antonio. He had done as he said and bought the tomato. Surprisingly, he cut the red fruit in half, and gave one have to me.

"I've been nothing but trouble for you." I muttered, graciously taking the juicy half. Antonio shrugged and smiled. "I still can't believe your stupid manager got so worked up over a tomato."

The Spaniard giggled, "Let bygones be bygones."

I snorted at this, "You sound like my grandfather."

And we laughed like idiots all the way home.


End file.
